


新袖里刀枪 （下卷）六

by zyx900800



Category: sci - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 冲动成长型攻瞳X坚韧隐忍型受耀～故事太长～情节很慢～





	新袖里刀枪 （下卷）六

新袖里刀枪 下卷 （六）

直到白羽瞳抱着展耀走出大门，江口秀也才反应过来，他想跟过去，却被伊贺小夕子一把拉住。她神情忧伤的摇了摇头，眼角慢慢滑落了一滴泪水。

白羽瞳和刘副探长表示谢意后，就和展耀一起坐上车往天洪走。路上，展耀饶有意味的看了白羽瞳前两天，才道“三年不见，成熟多了！我都没想到你叫了巡捕房的人来！”

白羽瞳道“哥以前不是说过，靠武力解决问题是最笨的方法吗？虽然伊贺家族的高手我不怕，但我可不想混乱之中伤到哥！所以我找了刘副探长，毕竟是在中国，我就不信伊贺小夕子敢和警察动手？”

展耀瞪了他一眼，又道“既然你考虑了这么多，怎么不听我的话，我不是说了先不回天洪吗？”

白羽瞳脸色变得很快，立刻装傻道“哎呀！哥不说我都忘了！”，他凑近展耀，鼻尖几乎碰到他的脸上，故作着急的样子道“那可怎么办啊？”

展耀被他突如其来亲昵动作吓了一跳，赶紧看了看前面，李胜峰正通过后视镜偷看两人，见状马上撇开头去，清了清嗓子，对司机说“嗯，嗯，那个快点开啊！”。

展耀赶快用手推开白羽瞳的脸，道“什么怎么办！我人都坐车上了，难道你还让我回去？”

白羽瞳摆出一副‘最后还不得听我的’的样子，笑了笑，道“就是嘛！我可受不了再和哥分开！哥，咱们回家吧！”，

“嗯！”展耀微笑着点点头。

午后的阳光如此温暖，透过车窗照在相视而笑的两个人脸上。  
——终于，我找到你了！  
——嗯，我回来了！

到了天洪帮门口，白羽瞳先下了车，然后到另一侧打开车门，依旧抱着展耀进了天洪帮。展耀虽然还有些不好意思，但现在也管不了那么多了，他匆匆和一大帮守在门口的下人和帮徒点了点头，就被白羽瞳抱着向二楼走去。

其实从昨晚开始，事情的发展已经超出展耀的意料了，他也一直处于紧张和兴奋之中。当然了，更多的还是激动！和白羽瞳重逢的激动，见到自己想了一千多个日夜之人的激动！如今白羽瞳抱着他走在楼梯上，从这个角度，展耀能清楚看到随着白羽瞳的稳稳的步子，在他额前轻轻甩动的发丝，他锐利眉眼里透出的坚定，还有他高高的鼻梁下，饱满嘴唇上的那颗圆润唇珠……白羽瞳肩背挺的笔直，展耀靠在他胸膛上，能听到他强有力的心跳声，一种久违的温暖和安心涌入展耀心头，将他牢牢包裹着。

白羽瞳抱着展耀进了他的房间，展耀环顾四周，房间里的摆设一如当初，而且刚刚打扫过。白羽瞳径直走到床边，把他放在床上，然后把枕头拿过来给他靠着，又把包在他腿上的衣服拿开，仔细观察展耀烫伤的双脚。

其实脚面上的红肿已经消了很多，不过白羽瞳心里还是很难受，他撇了撇嘴道“什么喝茶，伊贺小夕子是故意的吧？”

展耀道“当然不是了，小夕子不是那样的人，那个下人是昨天刚雇的，估计是没见过白帮主这么大的场面！”，说完，他看了看白羽瞳，道“你先把衣服换一下吧，都湿了！”

白羽瞳这才注意到自己的衣服和裤子都湿了一大片，他站起身来，把外衣脱了随手放在一旁，又看着展耀的脚说“要不我再拿咱天洪的药给你抹一遍吧，我怎么觉着还是很红啊！”

展耀道“不用了，已经好很多了。哎！小夕子给你的药呢？”

“扔了！小夕子小夕子，叫得那么亲切！”白羽瞳没好气的说

展耀忍不住笑了，故意道“白帮主有点败家啊，那可是伊贺家族的秘药！”

白羽瞳白了他一眼，道“大当家真是会过日子啊！没扔，在外衣兜里呢！”白羽瞳说完，走过去从衣兜里掏出来，在展耀面前一晃，展耀笑了笑，没说话。

白羽瞳去洗了手，然后拿椅子坐在床边，拄着下巴盯着展耀却不说话，展耀被他看的浑身不自在，就道“怎么了？”

白羽瞳眼神突然暗淡下来，轻声说“哥，我刚才看到茶水就那么浇在你脚上，你都没吭一声，不疼吗？”

展耀一愣，道“不疼！烫一下而已，能有多疼！”，听了他这话，白羽瞳的眼圈却有些红了，他一把抓起展耀的手放在胸口，觉得心头都是涌上来的酸楚，他直直看着展耀道“真的不疼吗？我都心疼死了！”

这句十分肉麻的话，从白羽瞳嘴里说出来，却是那样的真诚和动听，展耀被抓着的手紧紧贴在白羽瞳的胸膛上，那里传来的温度可比被烫时热多了，展耀张开嘴，一时却不知道要说什么。

过了一会儿，两人同时开口道“你——”，然后都笑了，白羽瞳说“哥，你先说！”

展耀仔细打量白羽瞳说“羽瞳，三年了你样子都没怎么变！”

白羽瞳听了这话，有点愣了，说“我能有什么变化啊，不过——”

“不过什么？”

“哥变了！”

见到展耀的神色微异，白羽瞳摩挲着他那修长的手指道 “哥你变瘦了！”

展耀低下头，道“日本菜生冷居多，我有些吃不惯！”，见白羽瞳脸色更暗淡了，就拍了拍他，笑着道“好了，这不是回来了吗？我还是喜欢吃王婶做的菜！”

白羽瞳听罢也笑了，道“那叫王婶天天做你爱吃的！”，这时他发现了展耀手腕上的那只坏表，道“哥，这不是我……送你那块表吗？”他仔细看了看，又道“坏了啊，哥怎么还戴着呢？”

展耀摸了摸表，道“你说呢？”

白羽瞳眼圈更红了，道“我再给哥买一个！”

“不用了……”，展耀看着他，眼里都是柔情，道“你都在我身边了，我就不用睹物思人了！”

“……”白羽瞳一把搂住展耀的后脑，把他拉向自己，然后用力吻了上去，这一下有点过猛，展耀感觉自己的嘴唇被白羽瞳撞的很疼，不过他还没来得及叫出声，就被白羽瞳的舌头顶了进去，寻到他的舌头就开始不停吮吸，白羽瞳如狂风般热烈的亲吻，让展耀有些喘不上气，但他的双手却自觉的攀上白羽瞳的肩，尽力回应着他的热情。即使相隔三年之久，他们的唇舌依旧如此默契，一旦纠缠在一起，就再也不舍得分开。

一阵天旋地转的拥吻过后，两人都有些气喘吁吁，不得不停下来歇一会儿。白羽瞳去倒了杯温水给展耀，展耀喝了一口，放下杯子道“这屋子里也什么都没变啊，和三年前一样！”

白羽瞳笑着说“当然没变了，我一直在这里等哥回来呢！”

展耀抬眼看着他，鸦羽般的睫毛微微颤动，声音有些嘶哑“你……”

“哥刚失踪的那些日子，我到处找不到你，我很生气，也很害怕，我整夜整夜睡不着，借酒浇愁……师傅骂我劝我，帮里的那些元老堂主们也都挨个来劝我……后来我只好待在哥的房间里，只有躺在哥的床上我才能睡得着，”他嘴边溢出一丝苦笑，抬眼看着展耀道“哥，你说我是不是……”说这些话的时候，白羽瞳的样子显得无助又悲伤，好像又变回了从前的二当家。

展耀慢慢抬起一只手，摸着白羽瞳的脸颊，眼神温柔声音低缓的说“……傻瓜！”

展耀不知道自己的声音有这么大的魔力，仅仅两个字而已，即刻又开启了白羽瞳的激情开关，他眼神炙热几乎要喷出火来，急不可耐的推倒展耀把他半压在床上，这次他不满足只是亲吻展耀，他在展耀每处裸露的肌肤上都不停的啃咬着……耳朵、脖子还有锁骨，都被白羽瞳留下了各种红色痕迹……后来白羽瞳干脆把展耀双手举过头顶，直接将他外衣和衬衣都推了上去，不停揉搓着展耀紧实光滑的身体，然后含住他胸膛上的小凸起，用舌尖打着圈一遍遍舔舐着，展耀被他弄得手脚发软，全身都在不停颤抖，倒在床上眼角泛红，紧咬嘴唇才止住了快要出口的呻吟声。白羽瞳被欲念激得昏了头，一边继续亲吻一边往展耀的身下摸去……

门外突然响起了的敲门声，随后李胜峰的声音传来“帮主、大当家，堂主们都到了，在楼下等你们呢！”

白羽瞳咬了咬牙，喊了句“……知道了，你先下去！”。他听李胜峰应了一声后离开了，又要继续动作。

展耀抓住了他的手，喘着气道“……羽瞳……一大屋子的人等着呢！”

白羽瞳意犹未尽的在展耀嘴角亲了一下，扶他坐起身来，发现展耀的脖子和锁骨被弄上的斑驳印记，才感觉到有些羞赧，他吞吞吐吐的说“……哥，我……”，展耀低着头边整理衣服边说“好了……赶快下去吧！”

展耀回来的事，白羽瞳还没有通知各个分堂，但是有几个离得近的分堂主知道消息，就马上跑上门来见展大当家。适逢中午，王婶就做了一大桌子的丰盛菜肴，但是大家再见面都有些兴奋，根本吃不下多少，直到快晚上了，白羽瞳才以展耀身体不好，要早点休息为理由，把这些激动的分堂主送走。

晚上，白羽瞳从展耀洗漱如厕到整理床铺，事事都要亲力亲为，弄得展耀十分尴尬，但是白羽瞳却做的十分高兴，最后还要和展耀挤在一张床上睡觉。展耀本以为他会像昨晚一样嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，结果才躺下没多久，就听见白羽瞳渐平缓的呼吸声，扭头一看，人已经睡着了。展耀摇摇头笑了笑，给他往上拉了拉被子，自己也睡下了。

 

《新袖小剧场》

白羽瞳：哥，你回来了，这屋子里是该有些变动了！

展耀：怎么变动？

白羽瞳（装模作样的瞅了一圈）：得换一张大一点的床才行！

展耀：(///▽///)……滚！

 

*关于前文的小bug。翻之前的文发现，刘副探长，也就是第一章出现的“刘队长”，后来又变成了“刘警长”~应该全都是是“刘队长”才对，后来升了一级，成了刘副探长~又是一个改来改去改迷糊的错误，见凉哈！

前文见链接：http://yinqian389.lofter.com/post/1fd766ce_12e497015


End file.
